Not Alone
by dreamoutloud547
Summary: Damon is struggling, still dealing with his past and trying to care for his little sister. Elena has everything, she's a good girl with tough parents. They're complete opposites, but something is drawing them together. [AU] [AH]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I haven't posted in awhile im sorry **** But I just started writing this story with my friend hailey and we wanted to know what you guys think, so let us know!(: This story is entirely All Human and AU. Just in case its confusing, Damon is 19 in the story, Bonnie is 10 and the rest of the characters are 18. Hope you guys like it!**

**DAMON POV**

"_Mama stop, Mama stop!" I groan and she puts the bottle to her lips. I might only be ten but I watch enough Major Medical to know what's good for a baby and what's not. She continues to stumble around, totally lost. She can't hear me. No one can hear me. _

_ I hear a door slam. "Damon! Get in here boy!" My eyes widen in fear and my heart stops, just like every other night. I run to the closet, attempting to bury myself under the dirty clothes. I know it's futile, he always finds me. _

_ The darkness is broken by the crack of light as he sneers "there you are," I cringe backward but, grabbing my arm, he yanks me from my little "safe" haven. "Not again, daddy, please!" _

"_All I want to do is play with you Damon," he responds, gripping tighter on my arm. _

_The tears start falling. "It hurts daddy,"_

"_No son its fun,"_

_I shake my head repeatedly. The door closes behind me, and I know what awaits me behind that door. _

I jolted up screaming with cold sweat and trembling limbs. The sleeping pills aren't working, if anything the dreams were occurring more frequently. My little sister Bonnie runs in, as she does almost every night. "Its just a dream Damon," she coos, rubbing my back. I placed my head in my hands and mumbled, "but its not,"

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, placing a kiss on her small forehead.

**ELENA POV**

"Any tests today Elena?"

I nodded my head, exasperated. That was the question of the morning every morning, after all; whether it be via email, text, phone call or breakfast with the parents. Lucky me, it was option number 4.

"Government and Calculus,"

My father nodded his head in approval.

"But I was thinking-there's this fashion class,"

"Elena, please don't start this again,"

"But dad its not like I'll be changing my major, its just a class. Maybe I won't be as stressed,"

"Elena if you're not stressed you're not trying hard enough. And how do you expect to be accepted into Harvard Law without at least a 4.0 GPA? That class is certainly not going to help you get there,"

I rolled my eyes. What could I really have expected? My parents had to be the epitome of stringent. Everything I ever wanted had to be rejected and replaced with what they wanted. That's just how it was. I want to do soccer they send me to math camp, I want an IPod I get an honors chemistry book. My entire life has basically been dictated to me.

The only thing I had to myself was dance. If my parents ever found out it would totally ruin their view of me, not to mention ruin me myself. In a family like mine, you need something to keep you sane. For me, that was dance. All the money I ever saved myself and not from my parents has went towards classes, and it was what I loved most in the world. Not that they knew that.

My mother snapping her fingers in my face brought me back to reality.

"Elena Carly Gilbert are you even going to touch your breakfast I didn't fly Antonio Renaldi in for nothing!"

I grabbed bananas of the counter, kissed my mother on the cheek and said "I'll see you guys later" After the 40-minute ride back to campus my best friend Caroline and her boyfriend Tyler, who were watching TV on the couch, greeted me.

"Hi guys," I said, plopping my bag down and laying on top of their laps. "Really Elena? You're really ruining my mojo right now," Tyler said cheekily. I playfully smacked his arm. "You can't loose what you never had," I retorted. Caroline just laughed and pushed me off. I fell on the floor laughing.

"So how was breakfast with your parents?" she asked.

I groaned. "Do I even need to answer that?"

"That bad huh?"

I rolled my eyes, grabbing a pillow from above me and stuffing my face into it. "You have no idea," I mumbled.

I heard no response for a few seconds until I felt myself being lifted from the floor. "Tyler put me down!" I screamed, laughing as he threw me over his shoulder. Tyler always knew how to lighten my mood. Caroline just laughed at the two of us, knowing full well we were just great friends and nothing more. She and Tyler were perfect for one another. They've been together since elementary school when Tyler shoved a crayon up his nose and Caroline helped him take it out. Tyler put me down, glancing up at the clock.

"Care, we've got to get to class," he said, holding his hand out for her to take. She grabbed it and he kissed her forehead, leading her out of the dorm. "Bye Elena!" they called in unison, and I smiled at how cute the two of them were.

I felt my heart sink a little bit, Tyler could honestly make anyone jealous, but it wasn't jealousy over him that hit me, it was the thought that I wanted what they had. I wanted someone to hold my hand, and kiss me on the forehead.

My fantasy abruptly halted when I was reminded of the fact that any boy I loved would have to go through my parents, who wanted nothing less then an excellent scholar. I sighed and glanced at the clock, realizing that I had class too.

Two hours later, I was at the end of my government class, staring down at the test that had left me dumbfounded for the past hour. I only had half the questions answered, and my brain was pounding inside my head. I hated government, I didn't get it, and I didn't want to get it.

I couldn't take another minute of it. I slammed my pencil down, bringing half answered test up to the front of the room and slamming the classroom door behind me. I could vaguely hear my teacher call my name, but I didn't care. I needed to get out of there.

I ran down the halls until I came upon the room I needed. It was an old classroom nobody used anymore, and it was basically my second home.

I stripped down to the shorts I had under my skirt and my tank top, yanking my IPod out of my bag and shoving the headphones in my ears.

I started just dancing whatever came to my head, trying my best to forget everything: my parents, school, everything.

**DAMON POV**

I was walking in silence with my bag slung over my shoulder as I walked to my school. I had gotten in strictly on a lacrosse scholarship, because I couldn't afford to spend any money on things that weren't absolutely necessary, like a car or a new backpack. I needed it all to keep my sister and I in a home, even if it was just a small motel a mile away from school. That's just what you have to do when your father is in prison and your mom is god knows where on the streets smoking crack.

I was walking the halls, on my way to the locker room when I passed it. I couldn't see her face, but something about her was mesmerizing. I couldn't pull myself away from the open door as I watched her gracefully move across the room.

My girlfriend Katherine coming up behind me, placing her hands over my eyes, pulling me out of the trance. "Guess who?" she whispered. I smiled a bit, but immediately removed her hand and turned to face her.

"Hey baby, I have something to show you, come with me!" she said excitedly, pulling on my hand. I reluctantly followed, taking one last look over my shoulder at the mysterious girl alone in the room.

**Let us know what you think! We have a lot of ideas to come with the story and we hope you guys all like it and keep reading(: Please comment, favorite and alert!**


	2. Chapter 2

Elena Pov

After yet another lecture on a billion things I couldn't care less about, I made my way through the courtyard. I kept my eyes on my feet, not feeling friendly. I was still super annoyed from the morning.

Out of nowhere something round and hard crashed into my head. I grabbed my head, trying not scream. It was futile, because I pulled a full fat Amy (pitch perfect look it up) and screamed "Mother ***!"

I was so distracted by the pain that I didn't even notice someone run up to me. I looked up as my vision started returning to normal. What I saw was godlike. He was tall, muscled and tan. He had golden brown hair and the most striking blue eyes I'd ever seen.

I was brought back to reality by his smooth voice. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"I-I-I'm really fine it's okay," I tried to reassure, my composure faltering a bit.

He held out a hand to help me up, and I blushed a little at his touch. "I'm Damon, the ass who hit you with the lacrosse ball," he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lip.

I smiled back. "I'm Elena,"

All the sudden I heard a high pitched voice behind me. "Damon?"

I went to turn around, but stopped when I realized Damon and I were still holding hands. My blush deepened as I went to pull my hand away.

"Hi Katherine" he said.

"Don't 'hi Katherine' me. I saw you holding hands with skankmuffin over here,"

"Katherine!" Damon retaliated, grabbing her arm and pulling away. Before he was completely out of sight he turned around to mouth, 'sorry'. I smiled to myself. I knew how much I wanted to get to know him, but I didn't know if I could.

Damon POV

Yanking Katherine across the field I could feel my anger building. I didn't even know this girl but I felt like it was my job to protect her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded letting go of her arm.

"What's wrong with me? Wow that a lot for a guy who was just holding hands with someone who's not his girlfriend!"

"I hit her with my lacrosse ball Katherine!"

"Whatever Damon!" Katherine sneered as she walked back up to her friends. I threw my hands up in the air, but it's not like I was I surprised. These blow ups happened all the time. I looked back behind me to see if Elena was still there. She wasn't. My face fell as I realized I probably wouldn't see her again.

My thoughts were interrupted when my friend Jeremy tapped me on the shoulder "Dude! You ready? It's the first day and we're already late!"

"Yeah, Yeah" I said absent mindedly.

Five minutes later I was sitting in class. Exhausted and still annoyed over the whole Katherine situation I put my head down on the desk. "Mind if I sit here?" came a sweet voice from behind me. _Elena._

I picked my head up quickly "Yeah, Yeah go ahead!" I said maybe a little too excited. "Listen Elena I'm so sorry. What she said was really uncalled for."

"It's really ok" she said with a smile that lit up her whole face.

"I feel like all I've said to you is sorry"

"Well than maybe we should change that. I'm Elena." She said reaching her hand out.

I caught on to what she was trying to do and reached for her hand "I'm Damon." Then suddenly we heard the professor calling the class to attention.

"Welcome to Physch01 I'm Mr. Saltzman. This is a class where you will learn about yourself, others, even me, but mostly the person sitting next to you."

I didn't know if it was good or bad but I got a little excited when he said that. I shook the thought off. _Stop it Damon you just met her!_ I glanced over to see Elena smiling weakly at me. I took that moment to absorb the girl in front of me. She had deep brown hair and eyes to match. She was tall but somehow petite at the same time, if that's even possible. Again Mr. Saltzman grabbed my attention by dropping a piece of paper on my desk.

"This is your first assignment. I Want you to learn everything you can about your partner and then write a short paper on what you learned." He gestured for everyone to begin and I turned to face her.

"So I guess were partners"

"Well we wanted a fresh start didn't we?" she said with that same wide smile. It lit up her face. It's something Katherine never did or could attempt to try. I smiled back then asked her the first question.


End file.
